


maybe we should lose more often

by rivercallum



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anger, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dominance, Fluffy Ending, Football | Soccer, Friends to Lovers, Locker Room Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 21:57:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16543037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivercallum/pseuds/rivercallum
Summary: Ashton plays poorly because of how hot Michael is on the field, and Michael has more than a little something to say about it





	maybe we should lose more often

*Smut Warning* ~ requested by wrongysa

It was double overtime and both teams were tied. The crowd was on edge as they watched their beloved players fight for control of the ball. Even the refs were watching intently, desperately awaiting the outcome of the game.

Ashton wiped his forehead, watching the ball as it rolled down the field ahead of him. Eyes drifting, he caught sight of their team leader and star player, Michael Clifford. The red-haired boy preformed a steal, taking the ball toward their end of the field.

The crowd cheered, their green and white flags and signs flying up in the air as they took control of the ball. Now that Michael had the ball; it was seemingly impossible for them to lose.

Eyes drifting, Ashton looked Michael up and down. Not that Ashton would dare admit it, but he was head over heels for the green-eyed boy. He looked even better now, sweaty and winded. Ashton could just imagine him, standing over the brunette with a dominating look on his face, just before he-

"Irwin!" Another player yelled.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he fumbled with the ball that was now in his control. Disoriented and confused, Ashton stumbled over his feet and fell flat on his face. The other team took an easy steal, running with the ball.

Scrambling to his feet, Ashton tried to redeem himself and steal the ball back. Usually, he was excellent at steals, but his legs felt like jelly as he went for the ball just a second too late.

The crowd booed and his face fell. Everyone was waiting with baited breath to see if Michael or anyone else would be able to steal it back. The other team passed swiftly, easily outsmarting their defense and going for the goal.

The ball sailed into the net and the crowd went wild, booing and cheering and making all kinds of noise. Ashton winced, noticing his team's steely glares. The only team member that didn't look at him with a harsh expression was Calum. He sent a sympathetic glance his way, jogging over to the curly haired brunette.

"Hey sorry about that. I should have passed to someone else." Calum said, patting his shoulder lightly.

"No, it's my fault. I was in my head and wasn't thinking about the game. I played really shit today." Ashton said.

Calum just shrugged his shoulders, patting him on the back once again and jogging toward the locker rooms.

Ashton stayed behind, not wanting to have to face his team after how he played that night. When the coast was seemingly clear, the burnette ducked into the locker room to take a shower and get a late start home.

Turning the corner to the shower area, he stopped dead when he heard a shower still running.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck." Ashton mumbled, trying to play it cool.

Undressing as quietly as possible, he wrapped a towel around his waist. Tiptoeing to the nearest shower stall, he prayed the person on the end wouldn't be able to hear him. Much to his dismay, the shower turned off a couple of moments later.

"I know it's you, Irwin."

Ashton's heart sank in his chest. Why did it have to be him off all people he had to run into? Turning around, his heart skipped a beat. There was Michael Clifford, soaking wet and dripping with just a towel for modesty.

"What the fuck man?! You blew the whole game! We would've won if it wasn't for your dumbass just jogging their like a fucking idiot." Michael yelled, getting closer and closer to Ashton with each statement.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to..." Ashton cowered.

This was not what he wanted. He really was sorry he blew that game for everyone, but Michael was such a distraction.

"You played amazing the whole game and then you just had to go and blow it like that!" Michael yelled again, boxing Ashton in against a row of lockers.

Ashton couldn't muster up words as his brain scrambled to try and understand what was going on. Michael's aggression was supposed to be scaring him, but Ashton couldn't feel anything but the raw dominance the blonde obviously had over him.

Feeling a warm feeling spread through him, Ashton panicked. Nothing could be more embarassing than getting a boner while getting yelled at by your team captain because you played poorly.

Michael let out a breath of anger, trying to compose himself. He really hadn't meant to scare the smaller brunette, but his anger was hard to control at times. Letting himself come back to reality a little bit, he stepped back from the brunette.

"Sorry man I guess I-" Michael stopped short when his eyes drifted down past the brunette's towel.

He would be lying if he didn't feel an instant burst of pride when he saw Ashton's problem. Chucking to himself, he looked at Ashton smugly.

"You saw it fuck. I am so sorry man its just that..." Ashton trailed off, biting his lip.

"It is just what Ash? Does my anger turn you on? The fact that I have so much power over you? Does it make you hot Ashton?" Michael asked lowly, his voice husky.

"Yes..." Ashton sighed, putting his head back against the lockers.

Michael just chuckled again, leaning forward and placing his lips lightly on the brunette's exposed neck. Ashton gasped in surprise, his voice dying out into a small hum as Michael continued to suck a dark hickey into the skin.

"Is that why you didn't play good today huh? Cause you were too distracted? Too distracted by me and how sexy I looked? Was that it Ash?" The dominant blonde asked, toying with the top of Ashton's towel.

"Fuck, yes...you looked so fucking good out there..." Ashton moaned.

Confusion about the whole situation began setting in, but Ashton shook it away and tried to focus on the pleasure. He didn't care why it was happening. If Michael Clifford, the boy he has been crushing on since he was 14 was going to go all the way with him, he wasn't going to ruin it by asking a stupid question.

"That's what I thought." Michael said, pulling Ashton's towel down.

The curly-haired teen hissed as the cold air hit his bare cock. Ashton was fully hard now, the tip red and swollen. He was so horny, and Michael hadn't touched him yet. All he wanted was to be fucked, but Michael wasn't going to give in that easy.

"Want me to go hard babe? Want me to be angry like I was before? You liked that huh?" Michael asked again, grazing a finger over the brunette's cock.

Ashton tossed his head back, moving it from side to side in frustration. "Yes please just fuck me."

Michael smirked and untied his towel. Ashton moaned when he caught sight of just how hard and big Michael was. He swallowed a bit, unsure he could take all of it.

"Surprised babe? This is all for you..." Michael said, lining himself up slowly.

When he didn't push in, Ashton looked at the blonde with confusion.

"Beg for it." He said simply.

Ashton moaned. "Fuck daddy please! Fuck me hard! I don't deserve to be anything but used... please, daddy fuck me..."

Michael moaned at the nickname, forcing himself up into Ashton hard. Ashton's eyes widened and he moaned lowly, hanging his head against Michael's shoulder. Not allowing the boy any time to adjust, he slammed up harder than before.

Flipping themselves down against the benches, Michael set a brutal pace. Ashton felt moans rip from his chest as he was consumed by pleasure. Tears welled in his eyes and escaped as Michael went impossibly faster.

"Fuck you're so tight...taking my cock so well you fucking slut." Michael said, smacking Ashton hard on the ass.

The brunette cried out, squeezing his eyes shut as his orgasm washed over him. Cum sprayed up onto his chest, body jerking roughly as Michael continued to pound into him.

"Ruined the game for us...embarrassed the whole team with that loss." Michael hissed angrily, spanking him hard again.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry daddy please," Ashton begged deliriously.

"Hush slut." Michael moaned, his thrusts becoming sloppy as he neared orgasm.

Ashton let out a loud broken moan as his skin reached a boiling point and his mind went numb as he orgasmed again. His whole body was flooded with pleasure as Michael released deep inside him.

Moaning softly, Ashton's body shuddered with the intense aftershocks as Michael rested on top of him limply. After catching his breath, Michael slowly pulled out of Ashton. The brunette whined softly with oversensitivity.

"I haven't cum that hard...ever...christ..." Michael mumbled, laughing a little at the end.

Ashton groaned, shaking the sleepiness from his head as he sat up. Michael looked down at him, placing a quick kiss on Ashton's lips. Pulling back, he laughed at the brunette's wide-eyed expression. Opening his mouth to speak, he was interrupted by Michael's voice once again.

"Before you even ask, yes I like like you and no that won't be the only time that we do that." Michael said, sitting down beside Ashton.

Ashton shut his mouth, looking at the pale boy in shock. Taking a deep breath, the brunette tried to clear his head and digest all of the information that he had just received.

"So...we had sex." Ashton asked.

Michael nodded, looking at him with an obvious glance. "No, we rode unicorns in Narnia."

Ashton rolled his eyes, but continued, nonetheless. "So now we are a thing."

"Yep! Whatever you want us to be." Michael said contently, draping himself over the tan boy's shoulders.

Ashton smiled a little. "And I am off the hook for losing the game."

Michael laughed. " Yeah I guessssss." He held the 's' extra long.

Ashton chuckled. Maybe losing wouldn't be so bad anymore.


End file.
